


Baby Incoming: Preparing With Vigilance

by buttered_onions



Series: The Sims!Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Baby, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, STILL CRACK, STILL NO REGRETS, The Sims 2, the baby is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/pseuds/buttered_onions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby is coming! </p><p>Or, the Sims!Merlin AU continues in this short and sweet little episodic episode of more crack. And now a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Incoming: Preparing With Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL HERE, still keeping on. 
> 
> This is technically still in the Sims 2 universe, but that might change in the near future. I played the Sims 3 for far longer than the Sims 2....
> 
> This directly follows [Inconceivable!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5736550) by a period of three days. Oh that means it's probably a SPOILER. Maybe read Inconceivable! first. Although if you made it this far already, oops.
> 
> This one's short. That's the only excuse I'm making.

Pregnancy flew by. One morning Merlin was throwing up into the toilet, then it seemed like three days later Arthur was woken up in the middle of the night by somebody moaning and groaning rather piteously. He grumbled at them to stop for five minutes before he realized it was Merlin, and got out of bed hurriedly. Merlin was bent over, holding his overly large stomach and trying to remember to breathe. But before Arthur could do more than gasp a few times in panic, before he could even suggest that they go to the hospital, Merlin straightened up with the goofiest look on his face – a stranger smile than even normal – and then suddenly it was over. Merlin was standing tall in his normal clothes and holding a smiling baby in his arms.

“It’s a girl,” he said proudly.

“You would have a girl,” Arthur quipped, no less proud, even as he realized there was one crucial detail that they had both forgotten. “What should we name it?”

He met Merlin’s eyes and time froze for a long, horrified instant. They had been so busy trying to just get by and stay alive, and it had all happened so fast there hadn’t been time to think, and they hadn’t known it would be a girl until…here she was. It felt like hours before Merlin finally swallowed and announced,

“Ygraine.”

“That’s both really corny and oddly touching. I like it.”

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled, shifting their daughter in his arms. “I do too.”


End file.
